A Second Chance
by Dolphingirl32173
Summary: SEQUEL TO BLASPHEMY It has been nearly seventy years since Isabella Marie Swan killed herself and her ghost promised Edward she’d return to him in a reincarnation. Full summary inside Bella/Edward


A Second Chance

DG32173

Sarah: as I promised, here is the sequel to "Blasphemy". Or rather, the prologue of the sequel. I don't own the Twilight Saga. I just use the characters for any fanfics my imagination comes up with.

_**!!!WARNINGS!!!**_  
ALTERNATE UNIVERSE! Also, cursing, fighting, vampire activities (both vegetarian and normal), death (non-star related0, etc. Please don't read if you have a weak stomach. Of course, if you read the entire saga, then you more than likely can handle this. Also, I will do this fanfic entirely in first person point of view … or attempt to. I have never been fond of writing in that fashion, but I will do my best.

_**SUMMARY**_  
It has been nearly seventy years since Isabella Marie Swan killed herself and her ghost promised Edward she'd return to him in a reincarnation. The Cullens are back in Forks, awaiting her rebirth. Edward is anxiously awaiting his second chance to make things right. But how long will that chance last when she is still a "magnet for trouble"? _**Bella/Edward**_

_**NOTE**_  
**(Authors note)  
**"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
_'Edward reading minds'_  
Scene change  
**POV change**  
_Memory  
__Scene change in memory_

* * *

Prologue

I've waited nearly seventy _long_ years for her return. Now the wait is almost over. We're back in Forks again. Alice had seen Bella's rebirth coming _very_ soon. And Bella had told me eight months ago that it was time for her to go into the fetus that will be her new body.

I had somehow quickly befriended the couple that are expecting Bella's reincarnation. Funny thing is that they're names are Charlie and Renée Swan. That had been the names of her parents the first time around.

Renée is suffering from brain cancer, but is holding onto life until she can give birth to her baby girl. They had agreed to name their daughter Isabella Marie Swan at my request when they asked me what I thought would be a good name for her. Charlie has serious heart problems and doesn't know how long he will last after Renée's inevitable death. They had me promise that, should they both die, I would take care of their baby for them. Naturally, I agreed. They know that I will protect their daughter with my very existence, but they don't know _why._

Only my family knows the truth: the Swans' daughter is the reincarnation of my soul mate, the first Isabella Marie Swan. I have to do right by her in this incarnation. I have to try to make up to her the wrong I had done her in the last that caused her suicide. It still hurts terribly to think about that.

But I will have my Bella back soon enough. And, if she's willing, I _will_ change her when she is seventeen. I've had seventy years to think about the meager request she had always wanted after finding out the truth about me. And I realized my reasons for refusal were purely selfish. I never make the same mistake twice. I will not lose her to death again, no matter how it occurs. Despite _knowing_ she would one day return to me, it had been torturous agony waiting. Every day seemed like a century, ever month a millennium.

But the wait is almost over, and I have to contend with that. Soon, I will have her with me. And I would be able to watch over her the entire time she grows as well, to keep her safe for her entire life. But still I wonder… her ghost had told me once her personality will be the same and her heart and soul will remember me. But she never said anything about the silence around her mind.

Will that still be there? Or will I finally hear the thoughts I so desperately craved to hear in her last incarnation? Will I _finally_ know what made her react as she had in her last incarnation? What her every thought is? Or will I still have to ask that despised question about what she is thinking _now?_ And what about her be-damned scent? Will that come to this incarnation as well? Will I crave her blood as much as I had before?

I will know the answers to these questions very soon. Her due date is within the next few days. I will have her in my arms again within a few days time. But I will have to be even _more_ gentle now. Human infants are _extraordinarily_ fragile!

But I _will_ be that gentle for her. I _will_ take care of her with gentleness. If I do crave her blood, I _will_ be able to resist more easily. The thought of being the cause of her death again is much too painful to allow the mistakes I made before happen again. No matter how much I crave her blood, it won't be enough to allow that monster out around her again. I will be 'good' for her.

Another question makes me smile. Will she still loathe presents? That had been a key marker in her personality before. I wonder if it will still be there since her personality will be the same. But enough speculation. I will find out my answers soon enough.

* * *

Sarah: hoped you liked the prologue! This fanfic is off to an interesting start, in my opinion. Has anyone found something like this before? Just curious. Please review.


End file.
